Many men and women lead an active life style which includes exercise and sports activities. The clothing worn during these activities sometimes causes painful chafing and even abrading of the skin on various areas of the body. Especially prone to chafing and abrading arc the nipples due to their protruding out from the breasts. For example, during long runs, runners have experienced severe chafing and even bleeding of the nipples. The constant motion of the shirt or other upper body garment against the nipples causes discomfort, pain and skin abrasions in the particularly tender area at the end of the nipples.
Another issue related to sporting activities or exercise is the appearance caused by the protruding of nipples through women's exercise outfits or a bathing suits. Many women prefer a modest appearance which requires the absence of any protrusion due to nipples in a garment worn on the chest.
Further, the fashions of the day in women's wear are more casual and sensual but still require a measure of modesty which is provided by the present invention wherein the presence of a protruding woman's nipple through selected apparel is prevented. Additionally, women normally wear a brassiere to provide support and a pleasing contour under selected apparel. However, during hot summer months, when wearing lighter and thinner apparel, a brassiere will show through in an undesirable manner. For this reason as well as the discomfort involved in wearing a brassiere in hot weather, a woman may Choose not to wear a brassiere. In this situation, however, it is highly desirable to prevent the protruding of nipples through light or thin garments.